Chrom's Bad Luck
by Bleach Ninjas with Fire
Summary: A one shot which features the Awakening characters in an AU where they wait for their game to com out. It focuses on Chrom and Robin. It picks on Chrom and I tried my best with creeping characters accurate, except Chrom at times. Also there is implied nudity.


**Chrom's Bad Luck**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Fire Emblem franchise.

**My Note:** Ok, this is my entry for the Fire Emblem Facebook Group writing completion which I have to write about the Fire Emblem characters living in our world waiting for the release of the Fire Emblem Awakening game, much like we all are.

The Avatar or My Unit or whatever you guys call it is called Robin as he's just the default white haired male.

Oh and I don't even know if I ship any of the pairs I have at the end so I'll probably just use characters they support with anyway.

On and one more thing, I'm picking on Chrom… a lot.

* * *

**Morning**

"Robin! Come quick!" Lissa shouted from the upstairs of the manor, her voice echoing throughout the building.

Downstairs, Robin awoke with a jolt from his bed and fell straight out of it. He then picked himself up and stumbled across the messy floor of his room until he eventually made it to his door. Picking up the pace, Robin ran through one of the manor's many hallways until he made it to the staircase.

"Robin! Hurry!" Lissa screamed out, causing Robin to wince at the shrill noise.

Robin bounded up the stairs quickly and ran until he made it to Lissa. Lissa was currently at the entrance to a hall that led to Chrom's room; her eyes were filled with panic and her face fearful. Robin, of course, new that something was wrong and he rushed to the girl's side instantly.

"Lissa, what's the matter? Are you okay?" Robin questioned, but the girl shook her head. "What is it Lissa?"

"It's Chrom… There is something wrong with Chrom and I don't know what it is!" Lissa replied and began to rush down the hallway. "Come quick! You have to help him!"

With that Robin followed, a bad feeling welling up in the pit of his stomach as he followed Lissa. Chrom was a strong man; if something did turn out to be wrong with him then Robin wasn't even sure that he'd be able to help.

Maybe he should call a doctor or something, Lissa's friend Maribelle worked at the hospital. Then again Lissa herself had medical training and should be able to deal with anything if it came down to it.

Robin soon reached the door of Chrom's room which Lissa stood outside of, jumping impatiently.

"What's wrong with him?" Robin asked as he reached for the door handle.

"I don't know... I called out to him and he didn't answer. There must be something wrong with him!" Lissa exclaimed as she hopped on the spot, anxious.

"You don't know?" Robin asked, hesitating as he grabbed the handle. "Did you open the door and look?"

"No!" Lissa answered loudly. "That's Chrom's room, if its anything like yours it will be all messy and gross!"

Robin sighed and pushed open the door revealing a room that wasn't the neatest but cleaner than his own. The bed wasn't made and there were piles of clothes on it. There were a couple of more clothing items on the floor, but not many and the bin was full to the bin. At the very left of the room sat Chrom at his desk on the computer. He wore dark blue headphones that matched his hair and he was playing music loud enough for Robin could hear it slightly from the door way.

"Lissa…" Robin sighed, turning to the girl. "He just had his earphones on…"

"Oh…" Lissa replied silently as Robin towered over her.

"You know what that means?" Robin asked slowly.

"No- Ah!" Lissa shrieked up Robin who glared down at her darkly, looking ready to attack.

"You interrupted my sleeping you little pest!" Robin roared at Lissa causing the girl to run back down the hall, screaming for her older sister, Emmeryn.

Looking back into Chrom's room, Robin walked up behind his friend and looked at the computer from over his shoulder; it seemed that Chrom was downloading something. Without a second thought, Robin tapped Chrom's shoulder and was surprised as the bluenette let out a yelp and jumped out of his chair, ripping the headphones straight out of the computer and causing loud music to blast through not only the room but most of the manor.

Chrom stared at Robin for a moment, an embarrassed look on his face before realisation hit him like a bus, causing him to spin around and desperately mute the computer. As the music finally switched off Chrom turned back and smiled awkwardly at Robin who just couldn't help but laugh a tad.

"Shut up..." Chrom groaned.

"Sorry, sorry." Robin replied, waving his hand at Chrom. "What were you even doing?"

"Just downloading something…" Chrom shrugged nonchalantly.

"What something?" Robin continued.

"Nothing."

"I thought it was something."

"It's nothing.

"Something can't be nothing."

"It was never something."

"So you're lying…?"

"…Yes?"

"So it is something?"

"Yeah… What? No!" Chrom spluttered as Robin quickly walked around him to face the computer.

"Chrom…" Robin started, turning back at the bluenette. "Why are you downloading Fire Emblem: Awakening?"

"I want to play it…" Chrom answered slowly, rubbing the back of his head.

"I see… aren't roms illegal?" Robin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No! I wouldn't be doing it if it was illegal, you know that."

"Yeah, I guess so… You're better than that."

As Chrom was about to continue the pair of them were interrupted by a knocking at the door. They both looked over to see Frederick standing in the door way, watching the pair of them.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help but overhear," Frederick instantly began, the pair both knowing that he stayed quiet on purpose.

"I bet…" Robin frowned.

"Ah… Frederick," Chrom greeted. "Lissa let you in?"

"Yes. The poor girl looks quite shaken for some reason."

"Can't imagine why…" Robin lied, looking up at the roof.

"What's this I hear about Fire Emblem: Awakening?" Frederick asked, turning to Chrom who stepped back towards his computer.

"Nothing really, I was just-"

"Downloading the rom illegally?" Frederick cut it, a look of shame on his face.

"N-No!"

"Chrom I thought better of you. Maybe you too, Robin," Frederick stated as he approached the computer. "These things can be filled with viruses that are just waiting to corrupt your computer, Chrom."

"No, it will be fine."

"I can't let you take that risk Chrom."

"Argh, no! I won't let you!"

"This thing is corrupting you Chrom!" Robin yelled, getting caught up in the moment.

"You can't stop me!"

"Yes I can, Chrom," Frederick replied. "I can see you've weakened from lack of sleep. Just how long have you been watching that green bar fill?"

Pushing past Chrom, Frederick began to reach for the mouse. Chrom rushed to get it but was blindsided as Robin tackled him to the floor.

"Frederick hurry!" Robin shouted overdramatically.

"Yes, yes," Frederick answered as he moved to the little cross in the corner.

A simple click of the mouse button was heard followed by a dreadful scream from Chrom underneath Robin.

"NO!" Chrom shouted before falling unconscious.

* * *

**Midday**

"He's waking up!" Lissa shouted from next to Chrom's bed.

"Oh thank goodness…" Emmeryn sighed from further away.

"Finally," Chrom heard another voice moan impatiently, Maribelle, of course.

Chrom's eyes fluttered open to see the three girls staring down at him. To be honest… he found it a little creepy. But none the less he didn't comment on it as he slowly brought himself to a sitting position, noticing he was shirtless.

"What happened?" he asked dazedly, the room almost seemed to spin.

"Nothing that medical science can explain," Maribelle stated almost bitterly.

"I've never heard of fainting from disappointment before," Robin piped up from where he stood at the computer desk.

"Neither have I," Frederick agreed.

"Frederick? Maribelle? What are you two doing here?" Chrom asked.

"Well I'm here because Lissa requested I make sure you are okay," Maribelle smiled over at Lissa. "Though I was a little surprised she couldn't tell it was nothing."

"And I'm here to deliver a message to you all," Frederick stated, peeking the attention from all in the room.

"Well? What is it?" Robin questioned from behind, earning an annoyed glance in reply.

"Tonight we shall be holding a special celebration party for the releasing of Fire Emblem: Awakening," Frederick declared. "Though it appears Chrom may not be fit to attend…"

With that, Chrom bolted from the bed and stood tall before them all.

"I am in fine shape to attend!" Chrom announced, confused as to why everyone had stopped looking directly at him. "I will be going there as well- why aren't any of you looking at me?"

"Cause your soldier is free," Maribelle groaned as she shielded her eyes.

"At least he isn't standing at attention," Robin laughed, earning a glare from Chrom.

With a sigh, Chrom walked to his closet and quickly threw a pair of pants on. Giving off a grunt to signify they could all look again.

"What type of party is it?" Lissa asked, leading them all back into their earlier conversation. "Just a gathering between us all," Frederick answered. "The stars of the game like us shall be attending."

"Wow," Lissa grinned.

"Is it fancy dress?" Emmeryn inquired next.

"Yes, formal attire is required to attend." Frederick replied with a polite bow. "It would all be nice if you could appear in pairs…"

"Pairs?" Chrom repeated, confused.

"Yes pairs," Frederick also repeated.

"Partners," Emmeryn smiled.

"Couples," Robin smirked.

"Oh…" Chrom frowned.

"Well, if that's all, I will see the four of you tonight. Let's go Maribelle," Frederick finished and left the room, Maribelle following with a polite wave.

* * *

**Night - Outside**

"So in the end you couldn't even find a partner?" Emmeryn sighed pityingly to her younger brother.

"…no," Chrom sulked as he drove his sisters and friend to the Celebratory event.

Lissa sat next to him in the passenger seat, she would be attending with their scatterbrained friend, Sahl. Robin and Emmeryn sat together in the back seat and Chrom bitterly watched them through the rear-view mirror. Despite Robin being his best friend he was being cautious with the fact that he and Emmeryn had agreed to attend the Event together… as a pair… as partners… as a couple.

Shaking his head to clear it, Chrom changed to other thoughts. Unfortunately the thought was that despite the fact that Robin had the choice of anybody out of who they knew and he chose Emmeryn. AARRGGHH!

"Here we are!" Lissa announced as Chrom reached the Grand Hall where the Event was taking place.

"Finally," Chrom muttered to himself, resting his face on the steering wheel.

"C'mon Chrom," Robin said from behind him. "The soon you go in the sooner it's over… What would we do if the main star doesn't show up?"

"Main star?" Chrom repeated, rising from the steering wheel.

"Yes, yes," Robin replied, knowing Chrom's true weak points. "Oh, everybody will be so glad to see you've turned up. I mean… after all this is more than just the Fire Emblem: Awakening release party but it is also a Celebration for all of your achievements."

"Really?" Chrom asked, turning back and looking overjoyed.

Robin almost felt bad… almost.

"Of course. Now let's get you inside. Tonight shall be a night of pure entertainment."

"Y-yes!" Chrom yelled back. "Let's hurry up and get inside!"

* * *

**Night – Inside**

"Where's Chrom's partner?"

"Oh doesn't he have a partner tonight?"

"No Chrom pairing?"

"Poor Chrom, no one came with him…"

"Not even any of the Shepard's came with him."

"I'm surprised he and Robin didn't come together…"

Chrom struggled to walk through the hall as a river of comments came at him from his so called 'friends'. He remembered having a lot more authority and respect when he was in the game, or was that just his imagination… Maybe he should just sneak out the back when nobody is looking.

Slowly Chrom made his way through the crowd and reached some sort of stage area that was being kept dark. He couldn't imagine why though, must be used in some other event. Climbing on top of it, Chrom continued his way across until a bright light lit up and shone down on him. He spun around to see all of his friends who joined him in Fire Emblem: Awakening in their formal clothing watching him as he stared blankly back at them. As he was finally about to find his words he was interrupted with the arrival of Robin who slid next to him, followed by his spotlight having trouble keeping up. Robin held a microphone and had a large smile plastered on his face,

"Hello there everyone and welcome to our Fire Emblem: Awakening Celebration Event Extraordinaire!" Robin announced and the audience applauded him.

"You knew about this all along?" Chrom whispered to his friend who only smiled back at him.

"With me I have our devoted leader and savior, Chrom!" Robin continued to announce, earning an even larger amount of applause from the crowd, even some wolf whistles and some 'whooping' could be heard.

Chrom waved at the crowd and they cheered even harder, doing nothing to lower his already inflating ego.

"Yes, yes, we know you love him," Robin hushed the audience much to Chrom's disappointment. "Now let us announce his promotion! But not that kind, ha, I am of course referring to Chrom's newly appointed place amongst the other Lords and Ladies of Fire Emblem Gaming History!"

"Eh?" Chrom murmured before a large screen dropped down behind him.

"That's right Chrom, you will be taking your place amongst other Lords and Ladies such as Eliwood, Celica, Leif, Ephraim, Hector, Roy, Eirika, Lyn, Pelleas, Micaiah, Marth and not so officially, Ike."

Once again, Chrom could feel his ego coming to a rise as he heard the honour of his new title.

"Now unfortunately, though most of the Lords and Ladies participated in the game, they all refused to come when they heard about Chrom's promotion…" Robin shrugged causing a mutter to go through the crowd.

"But you know what… WHO THE HELL CARES!" Robin shouted, surprising everyone, most of all Chrom.

"You did a damn good job out there Chrom and as a reward for you and all of us we have a very, very special surprise!" Robin continued and gestured to the other end of the room where a mysterious pile had been formed.

A spotlight lit up over the pile and revealed a large pile of multiple Fire Emblem: Awakening games all set up for the characters to take.

"See Chrom, now there's no need to wait in your room at the computer for hours and waste away to nothing just too illegally download a game you are in," Robin chuckled, the audience joining in on the laughter as Chrom's face turned bright red with embarrassment.

"Well shall we hand around the games?" Chrom moved on quickly.

"I can see you're eager, so we'll get started ASAP. Frederick! Sully! Sahl! Can you three begin distributing the games to everyone?" Robin called out, forgetting his microphone.

The three 'knights' nodded and moved to the pile, the mass of other audience members headed over and slowly all got their editions.

"Will there be enough?" Chrom asked worriedly, not wanting to lose his chance at a free game.

"Of course there will be. We got eleven spares just in case," Robin smiled at his friend as they walked off the stage.

"Eleven? Why eleven spares?"

"Plot inconvenience, mostly."

"Huh?"

Chrom however, was interrupted yet again by the arrival of twelve extremely well dressed persons. He instantly recognised them to be twelve of the Lords and Ladies who took part in the game, namely the ten Lords and Ladies that Robin mentioned earlier.

"Oh. Looks like you guys all changed your mind," Robin stated, eyeing the ten people.

"Well… we didn't think it was fair to so quickly exclude a rising Lord like ourselves," Marth explained.

"Or Lady," Lyn cut in with a smile.

"Of course, 'or Lady'," Marth corrected with a polite bow to the female members of the group.

"You guys are lucky that we have games to spare, otherwise you would have missed out," Chrom smiled, reaching back to the games and handing them out.

"Chrom, I'm not sure that's a good-" Robin began to warn but was cut off.

"Nonsense Robin, we should be polite," Chrom reasoned, handing a game to him. "Besides we have games to spare."

Robin frowned as Chrom reached back to get a game for himself but was surprised as he reached empty space. Turning fully around, Chrom stared in chock at the angry space that met him.

"AAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHH HHHHHHHH!" Chrom shouted, echoing throughout the hall.

"I tried to tell you…" Robin sighed. "Wait- where are you going?"

"Computer!" Chrom shouted back. "You and my sisters will have to find another way back!"

With that Chrom was out the door, leaving the party behind. With a smile, Robin turned to Ike.

"Relay that to Lissa and Emmeryn will you?" he asked politely.

Before he even got an answer from the Vanguard, Robin ran out the doors after Chrom. Once again, following his Lord.

* * *

My Note: There you all go now, it's kind of odd but I hope you like it. Please review it; it would be great so that even if I lose I know people like it.


End file.
